Like Father, Like Son
by Siriusly Ironic
Summary: As they say like father like son. Sesshomaru falls for a fair skinned raven haired beauty bathed in the starlight of a moonless night. The young demon lord comes across his half brother on the night when the hanyo is most vulnerable and unexpectedly falls for the bright eyed human male. This is Inucest (Sesshomaru x Inuyasha) Rated T for now, will go up.
1. Chapter 1

_** My first InuYasha fanfic. This is Inucest, that is Sesshomaru x Inuyasha if you don't like that sort of thing then maybe this story isn't for you.**_

_**Warnings: Eventual yaoi (male x male) Incest (brother x brother)**_

_**Rating: First few chapters aren't that bad so rated T for now, will go up in later chapters**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, this story is strictly for entertainment and I make no profit from it's content. The original story and everything surrounding it belongs to **_Rumiko Takahashi

_**A little note so not to get confused: Sesshomaru knows nothing about Inuyasha's human nights.**_

Like Father Like Son

Chapter One: New Moon

The sun had just set, casting darkness over the land as a red clad human male sat huddled in a small cave, back pressed firmly against the chilled rock walls. His breathing was slightly harsh, human senses on high alert as he knew these lands were occupied by demons. A shuddering breath left his pale rose pink lips as dark eyes scanned uselessly the woods around him. A loud snapping sound echoed in the darkness, made all the more menacing by the silent backdrop. Black clouds moving away to reveal hundreds of twinkling stars that cast dim light on the world below. With a tiny gasp the figure jumps as something moves in the distance, the trees shift and sway as an unquestionably powerful aura makes itself known. With a frightened whimper the crimson clothed male abandons his shelter to seek refuge else where, preferably far away from the looming heavy shadow of power behind him.

Almost four miles ran and the male collapses, his exhausted weakened body making a dull thud as it hits the slightly damp ground. Dark blue eyes look up into those of a young female, no older than perhaps seven or eight. The girl looks down at the raven beauty, her eyes sparkling with recognition as she gazes upon the lovely angel sculpted face. "Lord Inuyasha?" she asked, her head tilting in confusion as to why the silver haired inu-hanyo would appear as a human. For a moment she thinks she has made a mistake and shakes her small head only to see that it was indeed her Lord's younger brother.

"R-Rin?" Inuyasha asked softly, reaching out slowly to touch the girls cheek to make sure she was really there. Of course she had to be, if he were hallucinating Inuyasha would have certainly conjured up someone more familiar like the Miko Kikyo or someone else close to him. "Yes, it is I. But why are you like this? I mean, why are you human? Has some witch cast a dastardly spell upon you?" The young girl asked as she reached out to touch the tired males raven locks. "No I- I need someplace to hide. Just until morning." he told the other human, grasping her hand in desperation.

The young female child nodded, gripping Inuyasha's hand and pulling him slightly. With great effort the hanyo turned human forces himself to rise, limping slightly as he follows the girl to her campsite.

The second they enter the small clearing there is an obnoxious squawk from a small imp like creature, "Rin! What is this!? I send you for firewood and you bring back a human!? Why when Lord Sesshomaru gets back he's gonna-" Inuyasha cut the kappa off right there, "You sent a human child out to gather firewood in this forest?" he asked appalled, "You idiot! She could have been killed!"

"Hey! Who are you to raise your voice to me stupid human? When Lord Sessho-" Inuyasha scoffed before rolling his navy colored eyes, ignoring whatever else the imp had to say "I've got no clue why anyone would put up with you. Least of all Sesshomaru." he mumbles to himself before sitting down beside the fire, Rin coming to sit next to him. "Lord Sesshomaru will be back soon." She told Inuyasha happily as she handed him a cup of water. A sudden wave of nausea hit him. What would his brother do if he were to see Inuyasha in this state? He'd butcher the young hanyo most likely. He hoped he could perhaps distract or stall his brother long enough until his own demon powers returned and he'd be able to defend himself. Suddenly, as silently as a ghost the daiyokai himself appeared like an apparition across the clearing.

Sesshomaru had been making his way back to the campsite, he was in no hurry to have to listen to Jaken's obsessive babbling but knew he'd have to put up with if for the sake of looking after Rin. Ah-Un could only do so much and the Lord was positive he could not trust the kappa to look after his ward.

It was with a start that he noticed the scent of a human, one not belonging to Rin. He hastened his steps, only slowing down as he neared the clearing. He could see the figure perfectly even through the darkness, his view crystal clear as he stared at the person before him. For a moment he thought his eyes were betraying him for he could have sworn he was looking right at the Lady Izayoi. But that couldn't be, she had died many years ago and this being was obviously male, though his features and stature were rather delicate.

A single step closer and Sesshomaru was able to make out more from the human male, his shining raven hair and bright vivid navy blue eyes. His skin was glowing from the light of the fire and only seemed to make him that much more enticing. In this moment Sesshomaru understood just what his father had seen in that human mate of his, for now he saw the same in the being before him. Pure, untainted beauty. Innocence yet passion combined in a single form. Sesshomaru felt as if his heart had began to beat for the first time, and in all honesty it terrified him. The cold hearted Lord of the Western Lands was practically brought to his knees by a mere human, a simple mortal that he hadn't the slightest clue of their identity.

Did his father, the Great Dog General of the West, have this same fear as he had gazed upon the Lady Izayoi for the first time? The kind that gripped your chest, stole your breath and made your knees weak as that of a newborn babe. Making you feel as helpless as a pup. It was in that moment, that short elapse of time that threw Sesshomaru's entire world for a loop. Taking on the duty as Rin's protector, and for all other purposes her father, was one thing. But falling for a human, male or otherwise, was simply inconceivable and unthinkable. And utterly real, he could not say how or why, but at that moment he realized with great displeasure that the raven haired beauty before him had stolen his once frozen heart.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called out when she spotted the alabaster clad male enter the clearing. She stood, running over to him before stopping in front of her lord and bowing. "I'm so glad you are back!" Sesshomaru gave a slight nod of his head, showing Rin that he accepted her welcome before raising the unavoidable question. "Who is this human?" he questioned the girl who looked up at him in confusion. "The man over there. Who is he?" Inuyasha flinched at the icey tone in his brother's voice. "Lord Sesshomaru… Don't you recognize him? That's-" the girl was cut off by the red clad raven, "My name is Shingetsu. I beg your pardon Lord but it seems that I have gotten lost in these woods and came across the young girl." Inuyasha said softly, hoping Rin would catch on to where he was going with this and play along. Thankfully Rin was a very smart girl.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, he was lying on the ground and I was very worried. I didn't want to leave him all alone out in the woods so I brought him back here. I hope that is okay…" she trailed off, turning to Inuyasha and giving him a small smile. He returned it slightly but kept his head down, hoping against hope that Sesshomaru would not recognize him.

The Lord of the West seemed to consider this for a moment before letting out a small wisp of air, that for him passed as a sigh, "Shingetsu you said?" Sesshomaru questioned harshly already knowing he was correct but simply wanting to test the name out for himself. It felt slightly nice, though misplaced somehow, as if it did not fit the man before him. At the ravens slightly nervous nod he continued, "Very well. You may camp here the night but not a moment longer." the Lord replied formally.

"Thank you so very much my Lord." Inuyasha/Shingetsu said breathily as he looked up from under his lashes at his brother. He was struck with a small tinge of confusion as he gazed upon the ivory flawless face, swearing for a moment he had seen a bit of pink dusting the others cheeks. The human/hanyo shook it off as a trick of the fire light before turning his back to his brother. Unconscious of the other males' golden stare.

_**Note: Shingetsu means New Moon.**_

_**That's it for the first chapter, chapter two is already written and will most likely be up next week if not sooner depending on the popularity of this story.**_

_**Reviews are much appreciated but please, no flames.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_** I know I had promised to update sooner but some stuff came up and I was unable to fulfill my promise to you guys ;-; Thank you for all of the reviews, they made me smile and inspired me to revamp this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**I have no beta so any mistakes are my own.**_

_**Chapter rated: T**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, this story is strictly for entertainment and I make no profit from it's content. The original story and everything surrounding it belongs to **_Rumiko Takahashi

_**Warnings: Eventual yaoi (male x male) Incest (brother x brother)**_

** SIDE NOTE**_**: I had someone ask why Sesshomaru didn't recognize Inuyasha but Rin did, if this confused anyone else this is basically how it is. Sesshomaru is already dealing with the confusion of having feeling for a human, some part of him does know who this person is, but due to his already inner turmoil he doesn't want to accept the fact that Shingetsu is his brother. Rin is just a smart little girl and was more accepting.**_

_** I'm hoping this chapter will explain things farther. Sorry for the long A/N**_

Chapter Two:

The night passed in silence as Sesshomaru watched the human male closely. Silently trying to figure out why the other was so familiar, where exactly he had seen this person before. The daiyokai raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow as he watched the raven haired male stand. It was close to sunrise and it appeared as if the other had taken the Lord's order to be gone by morning quite seriously. "You do not have to leave now. You may wait for the sun to rise." Sesshomaru spoke, obviously startling the other male as the raven jumped at the sound of his voice.

"I-It's really no problem at all. I should start looking for my group as soon as possible. I wouldn't want them to worry about me." Shingetsu said softly as he walked away from the warmth of the fire. "It is not safe out in those woods." was Sesshomaru's last attempt to try convincing the male to stay. He cursed himself for actually craving the others company and wished nothing more than to cast the feelings away. "I'm sure I'll be fine. It's almost sunup anyway." the crimson clothed male smiled over his shoulder before heading off into the woods.

The strangest feeling began to course through the young hanyo as he made his way through the dim forest, a pull he couldn't explain in the back of his head telling him to turn back. But he knew that was not an option, there was no way he could go back there especially with his transformation on the horizon. He was truly amazed that his brother hadn't recognized him, but he had seen the full blooded demons calculating stare and knew that some part of his brother knew who he was. For now however, he would remain the human Shingetsu in his brother's eyes. After all it wasn't like he'd be running into his brother in that form again. Right?

** One month later: Night of the New Moon**

Inuyasha cursed himself for somehow managing to get lost in a very unfriendly forest, again. He jumped at every little sound, his nerves tight in his body as he futilely scanned the woods surrounding him. He had been unlucky enough to transform just before he had reached his shelter and was now stuck in the middle of the forest with no sense of direction. The young half demon jumped when he heard a growl behind him, ice filling his gut as it grew closer. "Kami, this can't be the way I go out." he grumbled before taking a step towards what he assumed to be the other side of the clearing, only to hear another growl.

Inuyasha's blood ran cold when he realized he was surrounded, the cloudy and moonless night taking his sight and plunging him in pitch black darkness. The hanyo-turned human flinched as he could feel the growls reverberating off the trees and bouncing back to sink through his skin and down into his bones. He braced himself for pain, tensing his body and gritting his teeth in preparation, only to realize no pain came. There was a whooshing sound before the echo of whimpers and yelps sounded like a chorus around him. Brief flashes of acid green danced around in the darkness before all fell silent once more.

A loud, and sadly unmanly, scream left the half demon as he felt a hand lay on his shoulder. He felt another clamp over his mouth before a familiar voice sounded in his ear. "Do not scream. It is only I." the voice of Sesshomaru told him softly before letting him go slowly. "W-what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked the darkness, not exactly sure just where his brother was. "I could ask you the same thing human." the cool voice answered from behind him, causing the hanyo to jump slightly. "I got lost." Inuyasha answered truthfully, cursing himself for admitting such a thing to his brother.

"You seem to do much of that." the Western Lord answered with what sound suspiciously like humor in his baritone voice. Inuyasha pouted, it wasn't his fault he couldn't see in the dark in this form, or that his hearing was as dull as a well worn rusted sword. "You ain't got to make fun of me." the now raven haired male said with a hint of defensiveness. "Forgive my rude behavior. I meant no disrespect, Shingetsu." Sesshomaru said sarcastically, a small smirk on his lips that went unseen by the human before him.

It took a minute for Inuyasha to register just what Sesshomaru had called him before the pieces clicked. The elder inu still had no idea who he was. "I should just leave you here," the silver haired male began, flicking a piece of his long flowing locks over his shoulder. He smirked as he heard the smallest of whimpers pass the humans lips, "But in light of the circumstances, and the horrifying amount of trouble you seem to get yourself into, also the fact that Rin has taken a liking to you makes me more sympathetic. Therefore I will bring you back with me."

An involuntary sigh of relief passed over the half demons lips as he heard his brother, though a tinge of irritation flooded him that the other would suggest leaving him here. "Let us go." The daiyokai said as he grabbed the human's arm and dragged him along. "H-hey! Wait a minute!" Inuyasha protested, not liking the idea of his brother dragging him. "I could always just leave you to find your own way" Sesshomaru teased, his lips twitching upward at the human's small gasp. "You're a real jerk you know that?" Inuyasha scowled darkly. The older male ignored him, smirking all the more as he heard the human's dejected sigh of resignation.

It didn't take them long to reach the campsite, Rin immediately jumping up and running to greet her lord, eyes widening as she saw Inuyasha being dragged behind him. "Lord Sesshomaru, welcome back!" she smiled before turning her attention to Inuyasha, "Did you get lost again?" she asked, causing a bright red blush to spread over the raven's face. "N-no.' he mumbled, pulling his arm away from Sesshomaru and standing up strait. "I just… lost track of where I was." he told her as he crossed his arms. "Sounds to me like you got lost." Rin grinned.

Sighing Inuyasha just shook his head as he crouched down in front of the black haired girl. "What have you been doing kid?" he asked her, his eyes softening as he spoke. He'd never admit it but he did have a soft spot for kids, not that you'd notice with the way he use to treat Shippo. "We've been traveling a lot. I picked some pretty flowers but they wilted a while ago." she said sadly. Inuyasha frowned slightly, his heart clinching slightly at the sound of sadness in her voice. Reaching into his sleeve he carefully pulled out a small white and red flower. "I found this earlier by a river. I was going to give it to my mother but you can have it if you like." The smile on the young girls face grew impossibly wide as she took the flower gently into her hands before throwing her arms around the crimson garb wearing male. "Thank you! Thank you so much Inuya-" she cut herself off, her large innocent eyes growing wide as she glanced up at her lord.

Slowly, fearfully Inuyasha turned to look up at his brother, the daiyokai's golden eyes were wide as the pieces fell together inside his head. The reason he recognized this human, why he had first mistaken him for Lady Izayoi, it was because this was none other that his own half brother. The fact he hadn't noticed this sooner greatly pissed him off. "Inuyasha. Tell, how is this possible?" Sesshomaru questioned aggressively through clenched teeth, his eyes turning red around the edges. Cautiously the hanyo stood, moving slowly so as not to startle the clearly angered Demon Lord. "S-Sesshomaru… c-calm down and let me explain." Inuyasha tried to soothe the other only earning himself a deep throated growl in response.

"Why did you lie to this Sesshomaru?" the silver haired inu-yokai growled louder, his fangs clearly visible in the light from the fire. Inuyasha paled at the frightening display, "Because I knew this is how you would have reacted." the younger man said gently as he stepped slowly in front of Rin, blocking her from the angered full blood. Sesshomaru closed his eyes tightly for a moment before opening them to reveal blazing golden eyes, anger painfully visible. With a deep intake of breath the hanyo eased his way back towards the woods, after moving Rin slowly to his other side, knowing it was a lost cause but at least wanting to know he had a means to try and escape if needed. The two brothers stared each other down for a long while, both unwilling to look away. Keeping his eyes firmly locked on the other's Inuyasha tensed, preparing to flight rather than fight.

As the moments seemed to drag on and the older inu showed no signs of attacking him, Inuyasha began to relax slowly… until Sesshomaru tried to take a step forward.

The dark eyed male jumped in fear, turning and darting off into the pitch black woods. He could vaguely hear Rin calling out to him, but was unable to make out the words through the blood pounding in his ears. He had truly never been so terrified in his life. He honestly didn't want to know just what his brother had planned to do to him and prayed that the other decided to just leave him to the mercy of the forest.

Sesshomaru stood there for a moment, frozen in shock as he watched his brother run off into the woods. He was unsure of what had caused the action and furrowed his brow in thought. Of course he was cross with the younger inu but it didn't mean he was angry enough to hurt him. Though admittedly he had been not too long ago, but as he thought about it and as he stared into his brothers dark vivid blue eyes, he realized he still held those strange same feelings as when he first saw the dark haired creature sitting across the clearing.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Please! You have to go after him!" He heard Rin cry from beside him. The young girl was looking up at the demon lord with pleading tear filled eyes, "Please Lord Sesshomaru…" she begged as she looked towards the woods where the young hanyo had just vanished into, holding the white flower close to her. Silently, without any warning the Demon Lord took off into the dark in search for his younger brother. It wasn't too hard to follow the human's scent, but the smell of freshly shed blood began to worry the lord. Speeding up Sesshomaru easily maneuvered his way through the trees, stopping as he came across the unconscious form of his half brother.

He would have laughed if he were that sort of man, as he looked down at the hanyo now human. It was obvious that in his haste to escape his brother's wrath the raven haired male had ran strait into a tree, effectively knocking himself out cold. Leaning down the daiyokai easily picked the smaller male up, cradling the younger in his arms as he carried the lithe form back to the safety of his camp, a small smirk on his lips as he allowed himself to release a soft chuckle. This certainly was going to be very interesting.

_**SO that's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. **_

_** Reviews are much appreciated but please, no flames.**_


	3. I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY YOU GUYS!

**I'm so so so so sorry!**

** To all of my lovely reviewers I just want to extend my deepest apologies! **Currently my laptop is being a jerk! I had a virus that managed to really mess up my computer and destroy most of my documents ;-; including my hard worked on chapters for this story TT_TT Now I have to re-write everything and I'm depressed to say that I don't know if they'll be up to par with my previous work…

The good news is the virus is gone, the bad news is my computer is running uber slow and keeps randomly shutting down out of nowhere. I'm working on getting this problem fixed but until then I just want to say how sorry I am and how much I love your reviews!

I hope that you guys can hang in there for me! I promise I'll upload another chapter ASAP as soon as everything is fixed!

Sincerely,

Siriusly Ironic~


End file.
